The Trial of Love
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: One shot UsoppxKaya How long must she wait, how long must she endure the pain? The view from the window is still amazing and she still holds hope. Suggested mannor and OoC might occur. Short chapter so sorry


**Disclaimer:I own nothing! Why they think I do is beyond me.**

**Summary:**

The young frail girl being oppressed but held hope because stories be it fiction or not yearns to see the man once again. She sits in a chair and stares through the usual window...Usopp where are you, is her first and final thoughts of the day. UsoppxKaya one shot

**Chapter 1:**

"Oh Usopp....where are you?" Kaya asked aloud staring at the sky in the same spot Usopp told stories to her

"Life hasn't been as much fun since you left...." Kaya said as a few tears fell from her cheek

Kaya picked up old newspapers and looked upon them only to focus on her long nosed love. She would continuously do so until she was called for. The once frail Kaya was now on her way to becoming a successful doctor in hopes of her love coming back in need of medical care. The thought gave her hope and also scared her. She shivered at the thought of her not being able to help.

_NO! He has faith in me so I must have faith in myself as well_. Kaya always had trouble with controlling her thoughts of this manner but that didn't discourage her. Kaya wanted to hear those stories again and she wanted to hold him. She looked at the sky and wondered to herself if he remembered her...she laughed at such a ridiculous idea and easily dismissed it but, a part of her even if it was a little part held that thought.

_**Two Years Later**_

Still...nothing from him and nothing in the paper. Kaya had finished her doctor training a couple months ago and has been working at the local hospital. Frustrated, worried, and saddened about the lack of news heard from Usopp, Kaya would usually stare at the sky and continue to cry until nearly sundown. The thoughts of Usopp forgetting her or finding someone else scared her but the one that scared her the most was the one that Usopp changed into someone Kaya wouldn't recognize. She would wake up from nightmares about her and Usopp finally meeting...one in particular scared her the most.

_Enter the Dream:_

It has been nearly ten years since Usopp left and yet she held hope. There had been an article about the Strawhat Pirates reaching One Piece and left the Grand Line in ruins. The bounties had drastically increased but the marines and pirates didn't care because it seems that One Piece had something there that changed them. But still Kaya stood at the docks waiting to see their ship. She waited and waited until the sun sets down for she didn't care about anything. She held hope Usopp was there facing any danger to reach her.

Weeks later a ship had docked for trading but instead of merchants, pirates sprang out and started slaughtering everyone and stealing. Kaya was devastated at the sight of the man who was on that ship laughing. His eyes weren't human, but instead animal like and his laughter was blood curling. The sounds she heard made her tears flow out more and more... "HELP!!!" "Why....no no no!" "Please...not the children..." Everyone around her was been murdered and she couldn't help them.

"What's wrong Kaya...aren't you glad to see me?" The captain said

"...." more tears flowed through out of her

"hahahaha don't tell me you thought that I'd come back the same?" Usopp asked mocking her "You are too much, simply too much."

"wha....wh..what happened?" Kaya finally said

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened...treasure, women, power all the things I'll ever need" Usopp admitted still laughing "Who needs friends, at One Piece everything changed honey"

"Take her away, do what you want with her" Usopp said walking away

Kaya was on the floor watching her beloved that she had been waiting for, for many years walk away after he had slaughtered an entire town. All she could do is cry as the the group of pirates with malicious intent surrounded her. Kaya was heartbroken, demoralized, and crushed. The men surrounded her and started laughing as they reached to grab her, Kaya would wake in sweat and tears as she slowly drifted off back to sleep.

_Back to the Present_

It was now nearly twelve years until Usopp promised her that he'd return. The newspaper had some more articles about the Strawhats but nothing that actually interested her. After everything she'd been through she still hoped for Usopp. Standing at the docks waiting for him to return. Still having the same nightmare over and over but even more frequent. All she could do still was wait for him.

On a cold morning, Kaya had awakened and hoped to hear something from Usopp but still nothing. Kaya gave a sigh and walked out to see the townspeople standing outside her house with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces as they all said in unison

"HE'S BACK!!!"

Kaya fell to the floor tears in her eyes as a familiar tall man held his hand out.

"What...aren't you glad to see me?" Usopp said crying

"You idiot! You took your sweet time getting here" Kaya said as she got and embraced him

"I'm sorry but my Captain had to make a couple detours" Usopp said holding her even closer and kissing her neck "also I have to ask you"

"What, Usopp..." Kaya said looking at her beloved's eyes

"Will you marry me?"

"..." Kaya was saddened and caught off guard "...took you long enough"

Kaya and Usopp hugged each other and kissed as the townspeople all cheered and yelled out to get the beer ready.

"Kaya, I can't wait to you tell about my adventures."

"Neither can I...neither can I" Kaya said smiling.

**The End**

_From, Mr. Therapist_

**Author's Note:**

Well how'd you like it? Not as good as my other One Piece one shot is it? I just thought Usopp doesn't get enough attention he deserves. I mean he loves Kaya and yet in the series she hasn't been mentioned after he left or at least that's what I'm up to. Sorry if the idea isn't original and I'd appreciate the reviews and thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
